Sandwich de Jamón
by DarkWarlock86
Summary: Cosmo y Wanda han abandonado a Timmy, que ya tiene 16 años, pero una visita inesperada hara que se olvide de ellos... al menos por un momento...


Esta historia puede tener lenguaje no apto para niñitos…. Pero si quieres leerlo adelante…. A mi no me importa….

Sándwich de Jamón.

Cosmo y Wanda estaban hablando entre ellos dentro de su pecera, al parecer bastante preocupados (Bueno la única que se podía decir que estaba preocupada era Wanda, ya saben como es Cosmo...)

"Cosmo, va a ser doloroso, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Además ya lo hemos hecho con los cientos de ahijados que hemos tenido a través de nuestros miles de años como Padrinos Mágicos..." – Dijo Wanda con un tono de clara tristeza en la voz.

"Si. Yo quería mucho a Timmy. Sus estupidos deseos y sus estupidos padres me habían subido la autoestima al mostrarme que podía haber alguien más estupido que yo... Snif... Snif... BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!...BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" – Respondió Cosmo llorando a cantaros.

"Yo se que lo vas a extrañar querido, pero debes comprender que hay muchos otros niños que también necesitan de nosotros. Hay que hacerlo, nos guste o no." – Dijo Wanda tratando de reconfortar a Cosmo.

"mmm... Espero que esos otros niños tengan peceras tan acogedoras come esta..." – Susurro Cosmo pasándole el brazo (o mejor dicho, la aleta) a Wanda por encima del hombro.

"COSMO!!!!!!! Se supone que debemos estar tristes!!!!!!!!" – Grito Wanda claramente exasperada.

"¿Ehhhhhhh? ¿Tristes?... ¿¿¿¿¿...??????... AHHHHHH si, verdad, lo de Timmy, perdón lo había olvidado: BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!...BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!... LO VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO!!!!!!!"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Timmy entro caminando con una expresión de desilusión y tristeza en su cara. Se sentó en su cama y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima brotara de su ojo derecho y rodara por su mejilla, frente a los ojos de Cosmo y Wanda. Los Padrinos de Timmy salieron de la pecera y observaron a Timmy preocupados.

"¿Qué pasa Timmy?"- Pregunto Wanda.

"La adolescencia es una mierda. Todo y todos son una mierda. Trixie... Trixie Tang ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? La odio. La odio como nunca hubiera podido odiar a alguien. Cree que porque es bonita y tiene muchos amigos puede humillar a todo el que se le de la gana."- Dijo Timmy con la voz llena de ira mientras le propinaba puñetazos al colchón de la cama.

"¿Qué no te gustaba ella?" – Pregunto Cosmo

"Esa perra... Todo paso de manera tan estúpida... Estaba registrando mi casillero y de repente se cayó algo al suelo. Una carta que había escrito hace mucho en la que expresaba de manera bastante cursi... mis sentimientos por Trixie... En ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la carta en el suelo, así que cerré mi casillero y seguí caminando muy tranquilo... Cuando oigo detrás de mi la risita contenida de Trixie. Le dije que me devolviera la carta... Pero no lo hizo... la abrió y la leyó. La leyó en voz alta, completa, palabra a palabra, frente a todo el mundo. Solo podía oír las carcajadas y las burlas de todos los que me rodeaban.

Pero lo que más me hirió... Fue cuando termino de leer la carta y se acerco a mí. Me dijo que lo sentía pero que no salía con chicos por lastima, en especial si eran tan patéticos como yo. Rompió la carta en pedazos y me los tiro en la cara. Luego se alejo con su sequito de amigas mientras se reía a carcajadas... Y después AJ me dijo que Trixie había denegado nuestro proyecto del club de Juegos de Rol... Chester, AJ, Tootie y yo habíamos trabajado tanto en el... Pero claro, como ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil entonces puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana... Me siento tan idiota... SOY UN IDIOTA...

Cosmo empezó a saltar de felicidad: "Yujuuuuuuu Autoestima: Allí vamos."

"COSMO!!!!!!!" Grito Wanda muy furiosa. – "Se supone que debemos apoyar a Timmy!!!!!!"

"¿Ehhhhhhhhh?...¿Apoyar?...¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿...?????????... AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Si, lo de Trixie. Perdón, lo había olvidado: OHHHHHH cuanto lo siento Timmy, que desgracia, de verdad que es una pena..."- Respondió Cosmo.

"La odio... Pero... Puedo vengarme. Puedo vengarme porque los tengo a ustedes. Quiero humillarla, quiero que todos se burlen de ella y que se arrastre avergonzada en el suelo como la puta que es... Cosmo, Wanda: DESEO..."

"Lo siento Timmy" – Lo interrumpió Wanda bruscamente – "Precisamente de eso queríamos hablarte. Ya tienes 16 años y según las reglas cuando un ahijado cumple los 16 ya deja de ser niño y por lo tanto ya no tiene derecho a tener Padrinos Mágicos ni a pedir deseos... Y lo más difícil: Tenemos que despedirnos de ti... No nos volverás a ver en tu vida y olvidaras por completo que alguna vez tuviste Padrinos Mágicos..." – Dijo Wanda mientras leía el enorme libro "DA RULES".

Wanda y Cosmo empezaron a llorar. Timmy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Adiós Timmy, Te recordaremos siempre... aunque tu no nos vayas a recordar" – Dijo Wanda con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas.

"Pero esperen!!!. No se vayan... Por favor... No quiero perderlos... Han sido mis mas grandes amigos..."- Timmy ahora lloraba también.

"Por favor Señor Tim Turner, no lo haga mas difícil" – Respondió Cosmo justo antes de que el y Wanda se subieran al Taxi de las hadas.

"Bienvenidos, soy Adam West, que tengan un buen viaje" – Fue lo ultimo que escucho Timmy antes de que Cosmo y Wanda se fueran... para siempre.

Ahora Timmy se sintió más solo que nunca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las 3:00 P.M. Los padres de Timmy aun no llegaban. Fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Sándwich de Jamón. Se dirigió a su cuarto, encendió el televisor y su reproductor de DVD, saco un disco que le había prestado Chester y lo puso en el reproductor. La película porno empezó a rodar. Todo eran tetas culos, vulvas abiertas de par en par, felacianoes, sodomía... Mientras Timmy comía su sándwich con jamón. Aquello paliaba un poco, solo un poco, su soledad... Recordó aquella ocasión en que había visto una película porno con Tootie, hace un año. Todo aquello había estado caliente, muy caliente. Timmy no sabia si el había sido el que se había acercado a Tootie o si Tootie se había acercado a el... Lo único que recordaba es que de un momento a otro la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció por completo y Tootie ya tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Timmy. Se besaron apasionadamente. Timmy le quito las gafas y le soltó el cabello a Tootie... Era más atractiva de lo que creía. Volvieron a besarse, ahora más salvajemente, las manos de Timmy ya empezaban a meterse por debajo del suéter de Tootie...

"TOOTIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Ven para acá, YAAAAA!!!!!!" – La voz de Vicky retumbo por toda la casa.

"Lo siento Timmy. Tienes que irte..." – Dijo Tootie bastante molesta.

Timmy salio de la casa, no sin antes encontrarse con Vicky.

"Adiós tonto" – Le dijo Vicky.

Timmy sintió que la odiaba más que nunca.

Timmy escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Apago rápidamente el reproductor. Bajo las escaleras y abrió. Sintió una repentina sensación de vacío en el estomago, como cuando alguien enfrenta la bajada mas empinada de una montaña rusa... Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello.

"Hola Tim" – Dijo Trixie.

Timmy observo a Trixie. Quedo paralizado al sentir esos ojos sobre el. Esos ojos azul verdoso resaltados de manera casi artística por una sombra de color morado en los parpados. Iba vestida con un suéter rosa, bastante ajustado, sin mangas. Contempló los hermosos y blancos hombros. Un pequeño escote mostraba el voluptuoso e hipnotizante valle de sus soberbios pechos, poblado de pequeñas pecas. Lo suficiente como para perturbar a Timmy (y a cualquiera). Pero el ombligo... era alucinante, con ese piercing plateado, todo en medio de la suave y perfectamente moldeada llanura de su abdomen. Una falda corta de tela de Jean dejaba ver la lozana carnosidad de sus muslos. El atuendo, de ropa de marca bastante cara, era completado por unas botas de cuero negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas y por la cinta rosada que Trixie siempre usaba en su cabello. El efecto angelical, casi onírico, que Trixie produjo en Timmy, era rematado magistralmente por unos labios carnosos, sonrosados y abrillantados adecuadamente con algún lápiz labial perfumado.

"¿Tim?"- Volvió a preguntar Trixie al ver que Timmy seguía con la boca abierta.

Timmy salio de aquel hermoso sueño. Enseguida recordó que Trixie lo había humillado. Aquel ser sublime y hermoso se transformo de pronto en una chica odiosa e insoportable. De aquel sentimiento de delirio enfermizo paso al odio y a la ira.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Pregunto Timmy de manera seca – "¿Vienes a burlarte otra vez de mi? Déjame adivinar: los imbeciles de Tad, Chad y Verónica están escondidos con una cámara de video filmándolo todo para después mostrarlo ante el colegio." – Timmy se dio cuenta de todo lo que había levantado la voz.

"Tim... Yo..." – Trixie bajo la mirada al piso. En su rostro se dibujaba un sentimiento de duda, de inseguridad. Un ligero rubor, casi imperceptible, se apodero de sus mejillas.

Timmy estaba desconcertado. Jamás había visto a Trixie así. Ella siempre era orgullosa y altiva, segura de si misma, elegante, despampanante, admirada por muchos, envidiada por muchas, Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Capitana del equipo de porristas...

"Yo solo quería disculparme por lo que paso esta mañana..." – La voz de Trixie se oyó casi como un susurro – "Por favor Tim, perdóname. No tienes idea de lo que es ser alguien como yo, de lo difícil que es ser alguien como yo. Todos están esperando algo de ti, todos te están juzgando, siempre. No puedes hacer todo lo que quisieras hacer, te sientes restringido. Tengo que mantener un status Tim. Cuando te humille enfrente de todos fue precisamente por eso: porque estábamos enfrente de todos. Soy esclava de mi vida social. Tal vez todo esto te suene a excusas rebuscadas, pero es la verdad.

Aunque no me creas, yo nunca te hubiera hecho eso... En especial porque todo eso que escribiste me pareció muy lindo, de verdad... Ninguno de esos chicos insípidos con los que suelo salir, llenos de ex novias, para los cuales solo soy una mas, podría expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera, lo se."

Timmy no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Simplemente no podía ser verdad. Trixie, Trixie Tang, la chica más popular de la secundaria Dimmsdale estaba disculpándose. ¡Disculpándose ante el! Abriendo su corazón, diciéndole que era mejor que chicos como Tad y Chad... A el, a Timothy Turner.

Timmy no lo creyó. Decidió ser realista. Seguro que todo ello era una broma que Tad, Chad o Verónica estaban filmando...

"Si claro, como no. Ahora me vas a decir que tu popularidad y vida social te parecen insípidas. No soy tan tonto, y si creíste que soy un necesitado sexual que se rendiría a tus pies solo porque eres muy bonita pues estas muy equivocada. Ya me di cuenta de la clase de persona que eres... Lárgate Trixie. No se que coño viniste a buscar aquí. Y si esperas que todas las personas que has pisoteado te perdonaran al oír esa retahíla... Eres muy ingenua. Lárgate de una vez y no me sigas molestando." – Timmy trato con todas sus fuerzas de que su voz se oyera firme y severa. La verdad es que le temblaba el mentón de la emoción.

"Si eso es lo que crees... No te culpo. Tienes razón, me lo merezco. Pero solo quería que supieras que creo que eres una persona muy especial, que me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte mejor" – Dijo Trixie con voz entrecortada.

Timmy noto claramente la humedad en los ojos de Trixie... Se le iban a salir las lágrimas...

"Muy bien Turner" – Pensó Timmy – "Creo que ya tienes claro que lo que dice la chica es verdad. Mira lo que has hecho pedazo de bestia, tus palabras la han herido, le has roto el corazón, has hecho llorar esa hermosa carita... ¡Discúlpate grandísimo animal!"

Trixie dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz de Timmy la detuvo.

"Trixie espera... ¿No quieres entrar y comer algo? Tengo Sándwich con Jamón..." – Timmy no podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello.

Trixie miro a Timmy y esbozo una sonrisa.

"Claro, me encantaría Tim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timmy puso los cuatro sándwich de jamón en el plato. Salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala. Allí estaba Trixie, sentada en el sofá, cambiando rápidamente los canales con el control remoto. Timmy se sentó al lado de Trixie mientras colocaba el plato con los sándwich en una pequeña mesa situada entre el sofá y el televisor.

"Gracias Tim, la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre." – Dijo Trixie mientras tomaba un sándwich.

"La especialidad de Timothy Turner. La casa invita." – Bromeo Timmy dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Trixie. Esta lo miro divertida, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Timmy ya había olvidado por completo que hace unos instantes odiaba a Trixie. Es mas, se preguntaba en ese momento como es que pudo haber sentido odio por una chica tan linda y agradable... Después de haber estado charlando con ella, después de que ella le había pedido perdón, ahora que la veía sentada a su lado con total confianza, como si estuviera sentado con Tootie, Chester o AJ... Ahora se daba cuenta de cómo era Trixie en verdad, se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento de chica popular era solo una parte de su personalidad, en el fondo era como cualquier otra chica de 16 años. No, no podía odiarla, no se puede odiar algo tan hermoso... Aunque te humillara y te tratara como basura... simplemente no se podía odiarla...

_Gustosamente ofrecería mi vida como sacrificio con tal de complacer el más infantil de tus caprichos diosa mía..._

Trixie mordió suavemente el sándwich. Timmy observo aquellos gruesos y húmedos labios abrirse lentamente, la blanca dentadura hundiéndose en el pan, el gracioso mentón moviéndose mientras masticaba, los ojos cerrados al saborear y finalmente aquel pequeño movimiento, casi imperceptible, de su garganta al tragar.

"Dios... si es que hasta comiendo se ve lindísima... Me pregunto que más podrá hacer con esa boquita... Turner, eres un pervertido..." – Pensó Timmy mientras devoraba ávidamente su sándwich.

En el televisor sonaba la pegajosa música del último video de Britney Britney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Je, j eje… Por ahora he decidido dejar la historia en este punto…. Pero creo que ya se imaginaran lo que sigue. Pero no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo esta historia. Pero antes necesito ver sus Reviews para ver que opinan…)

Proximamente mas….


End file.
